Ravenstar
Leader of MistClan after the died of Cloudstar, his mentor whose political views he shares. Appearance Short-haired black tom with dull yellow eyes. Slender limbs and frame built for speed and climbing. Short whiskers. Personality Mild mannered, schemer and a true politician. Expert at appeasing others so that he can take actions he sees fit. Loyal to Cloudstar, but is proud enough to be more willing to defend his borders. Acted as an adviser and caretaker to his former leader who was submissive at times, especially in his old age. Believes that boisterous aggression and short tempers are signs of weakness. Is always very careful about how he carries himself. His forever expressionless face terrifies the apprentices when it comes time for a scolding. Had a true respect for Nettlewhisker though they disagreed about most things. Synopsis Forest of Mist Tries to stop Nettlewhisker from attacking IceClan, but fails. When Nettlewhisker's body is brought back, Ravenheart follows Cloudstar down from a tree. Stops a fight from taking place when Jaggedstep is angered by Wildheart's failure to retreat before Nettlewhisker was killed. Is later named deputy by Cloudstar. The day Redkit is named apprenticed, he escorts Cloudstar down from his tree. Tells Redpaw to be silent when she rejects Cloudstar's offer to train her. Runs after Sootpaw after the apprentice runs far pass the check point during a training exercise. Apologizes to Ravenheart for interrupting and tells Sootpaw they can talk to Brambletooth about being a herb runner after training. Runs towards the nursery when Cinderspots starts kitting. When the kits die, he tries to console his mate, who pushes him away. Sootpaw says that Maggotbounce asked him to allow them to attend the Gathering. Later, he announces the full list of warriors attending. At the Gathering, Wolfpaw spots Ravenheart sitting with the other deputies. Ravenheart calls for MistClan to leave the Gathering cave after Aspenstar's declaration of war against them. Ushers Cloudstar down from the patrol stump after the leader starts to cough before arranging training groups in preparation for war. At the old camp, he is seen watching the clan while Cloudstar sleeps. When Maggotbounce goes missing, he reassures Wildheart that she is a full grown warrior who can take care of herself. He asks Sootpaw if she has seen Maggotbounce. He helps Cloudstar relax when he has another fit of coughs and tells Wildheart they will look for Maggotbounce after the battle. He leads his clan into battle and calls a retreat afterwards. When Wildheart return to camp, he berates him for abandoning his clan before Cloudstar calms him down. He sends Wildheart and Redpaw to hunt by the Outlands the next day. When Maggotbounce returns, he tells Buckstripe to take over Redpaw's training temporarily. When Cinderspots is having new kits, he ask her who the father, and tells her he's surprised he ever had feelings for her. Copperpaw notes that he has been getting more bad tempered, but Wolfpaw dismisses her observation, saying Ravenheart is just stressed. When Cloudstar dies, Ravenheart runs to him and calls for Brambletooth. Even after the medicine cat's confirmation, he can't except that the leader is dead. The next day he names Mudstep his deputy and goes with Brambletooth, Sootpaw and Wolfpaw to get his nine lives after Cloudstar's body is buried. At first he is nervous about getting into the water, but Brambletooth coaxes him into it. He lays on his back in the water and closes his eyes. After the ceremony is over, Wolfpaw asks about the ceremony and he reminds him that he's not allow to talk about it. When Wolfpaw tells Redpaw about the prophecy he received, she asks if he plans on telling Ravenstar. After the apprentices get attacked by wolves, Whiteleaf wonders what Ravenstar will do to punish them. During Redpaw's first Gathering she tells Wolfpaw that it isn't surprising she hadn't been to one until then because neither Cloudstar nor Ravenstar liked her very much. Wolfpaw notes that it is Ravenstar's first Gathering as leader. When Redpaw attacks Frostbranch, Ravenstar jumps in between them to stop further conflict and apologizes to Aspenstar. After the Gathering he scolds Redpaw for her behavior, saying that she should have taken Cloudstar's offer to train her as it would have curbed her temper. He criticizes Wildheart for being too passionate. When Wildheart and Redpaw are training, Wildheart reminds her that Ravenstar declared the IceClan border off limits. Redpaw criticizes Ravenstar's cowardice. She says that Ravenstar has been pushing Wildheart to retire and asks if he will. Wolfpaw tells Redpaw that Ravenstar would never willingly attack IceClan. As Redpaw recruits warriors for her planned invasion of IceClan, she sees Ravenstar and Mudstep sharing tongues nearby. Wolfpaw tells Dewbounce and Copperpaw that they are free to tell anyone about the plan so long as Ravenstar doesn't find out. When Redpaw attacks IceClan, Ravenstar and a patrol of warriors run after them, calling for them to stop. Redpaw expresses that Ravenstar can't run this time because they've already begun to attack. After Shadowfern bargains for peace, Ravenstar assured Aspenstar that they will leave if he agrees to the terms. After realizing that Frostbranch isn't her enemy, Redpaw looks at Ravenstar with narrowed eyes. Ravenstar names Sootfeeather, Timberfoot, Redclaw, Copperbird and Wolfstripe warriors. Cold Moon Category:Characters Category:MistClan Cats